Alexia Ashford
Alexia Ashford is a member of the Ashford family who was cloned alongside her brother, Alfred, using the DNA of the family's long dead matriarch, Veronica. After creating the T-Veronica Virus and using it to transform her father/creator into a monster, Alexia went into a 15 year long cryogenic rest to harness its power. She serves as the main antagonist of Resident Evil: Code Veronica ''(and it's updated version, ''Code Veronica X) and a major antagonist in The Darkside Chronicles. History Early life Alexia was born from Alexander Ashford’s attempts to bring back his family's lost honor. Alexander began studies to find the gene that regulated intellect, which he eventually discovered. Using the DNA from the ancient Ashford matriarch, Veronica, and himself, Alexander combined them with the gene he'd found in an attempt to “resurrect” Veronica. This resulted in twins, Alexia and Alfred, and, though Alfred only had slightly above average intellect, Alexia was a child genius and was considered to be Veronica reborn. But her intelligence made her feel alienated from everyone except her brother, which made Alexia bitter and extremely arrogant. However she did finish at a university when she was only 10 and became the youngest ever Chief Senior Researcher at the Umbrella Corportion's Antarctic Facility. Foundations of the T-Veronica Virus Near her 12th birthday, Alexia found out about a secret room in the facility from her brother, Alfred, who told her he needed her family gemstone to access it. The two worked together to open the secret corridor and found out the true nature of their birth, which filled Alexia with hatred towards their father. They captured Alexander a month later and tested a new virus on him, made from remnants of an ancient virus found within a queen ant and the Progenitor Virus. This mutated Alexander into the insane monstrosity known as Nosferatu. Noting how far her father had come, Alexia decided to inject her new virus into herself and figured out how to harness its true power. She had herself cryogenically preserved as the virus matured within her over a course of fifteen years. Reawakening Fifteen years later, Alexia reawakened in the body of a 27 year old woman with her first sight being Alfred dying, having used the last of his strength to awaken her. Whilst craddling his dead body, and enraged Alexia used her new powers to utilize one of the massive tentacles below the facility, which attacked the vehicle Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside were using to escape so as to take revenge. Alexia then captured them to use as test subjects for her experiments, imprisoning Steve in an area called the Coliseum and performed the same experiments as she did on her father, only with her own mutant strain of the T-Veronica virus. Alexia later appeared to confront Albert Wesker, who had come to Antarctica to get a sample of the T-Veronica virus, in a reconstruction of the Arklay Mansion. Once there, she shed her human form and transformed, before engaging Wesker, who eventually withdrew and left her to Chris Redfield. Despite Alexia’s new powers, Chris defeated her. Destruction Weakened but not finished, Alexia fused with one of her Veronica mutant breeder pods to attack Chris and Claire once again. Even with her new abilities, she was defeated by a combination of gunfire and the experimental weapon, the Linear Launcher, which had been created by Alexia’s father in anticipation of her becoming unstoppable. Alexia wasn’t defeated yet and made use of the insects below her again, breaking free of the carcass of the breeder pod to become a large dragonfly creature. Nevertheless, Chris destroyed Alexia forever with the superheated blasts of plasma from the Linear Launcher, ridding the world of her insane dreams of world domination. Personality Alexia is a proud, flamboyant, and condescending woman with sociopathic tendencies to the boot. She takes a great pride in her great intelligence and family name, and possesses extremely low opinions towards those she deemed lower than her family (with exception of her brother whom act as her only source of comfort). The game's novelization by S.D. Perry (based on the first version of the game) goes so far describing her as a megalomaniac with delusions of goddesshood, considering all lifeforms beneath her. True to this, she sought to harness the power of T-Veronica Virus she developed to take over the world and refuse to share with the others, having turned her own father Alexander Ashford into the monstrous Nosferatu to find the way to overcome flaws in the virus and confronted Wesker when the latter coveted her said creation. Appearance In her human form Alexia is a young beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a violet purple dress with bracelets and a necklace and walks barefoot. The reason why is unknown. In her first transformation she still maintains a human appearance, with quite a revealing transformation. At this point, Alexia's clothes are burnt off, making her mostly nude. Her hair now covers over her right eye. Her skin is now pale grey and she still walks barefoot. Her right arm, pelvis, and left leg is covered with dark roots while also leaving her cleavage, midriff, right leg, and left arm exposed. In her second form, Alexia fuses with the Veronica tentacles, sacrificing mobility for size. A large pod with flaps of material resembling flower petals, the left side of her face takes on a more flayed look, one eye a pure white. Her upper torso becomes hard and reflective like a insects shell, with her arms and hands replaced by doll jointed stingers tipped with blade, one on the right and two on the left. In her third form, Alexia's blade arms become four insectile wings, her hair like a blooming flower, shaped to look like a crown. Both legs are replaced with a stinger from which she can fire projectiles. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence': Alexia possesses extremely high intelligence, becoming a chief researcher before she was even a teenager. *'Superhuman Durability': In her first mutated form, Alexia gains superhuman abilities & can absorb a lot of gunfire. *'Superhuman Strength': She also has superhuman strength capable of hitting wesker far away with one slap. *'Flammable Blood': Her blood has a flammable quality, making it burst into flames when it leaves her body. *'Pyrokiensis': She can generate fire. *'Insect Abilities': In her second form, she can release countless larva from her body and has insect appendages. *'Bio-Tentacles': She has and attacks with tentacles, fire, and insect appendages. *'Flight': In her final form, Alexia can fly around quickly, allowing her to easily dodge attacks. Gallery Resident-evil-the-many-looks-of-the-infected-20090226023921485-000.jpg Alexia Form2 01.jpg Alexia From3 01.jpg Alexia_Ashford.jpg Tumblr_lrnrbhGoTE1qj60reo1_500.png Ashford.jpg sZgQS_d.jpg Alexia Ashford Transform RECVX.gif|Alexia transforms 1422256935881.jpg|Mutated Alexia_Ashford_Mutated(Darkside_Chronicles).png Trivia *During development, Alexia’s name was Hilda Krueger. *Alexia’s final form and destruction mimics her and Alfred's torment of a dragonfly seen in a filmstrip in Alfred’s trophy room earlier. *It's hinted that Alexia might have a incestuous relationship with Alfred. *In Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Alexia is much darker and more maniacal, for example, killing Alfred herself with her tentacles because he didn’t wake her up on time. While the mutated form of Alexia had no dialogue in Code: Veronica, she was still talkative after her transformation in The Darkside Chronicles, laughing and taunting the Redfield siblings while attacking them. *WatchMojo.com listed Alexia Ashford among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. *Alexia is the first main female antagonist in the Resident Evil games. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil Category:Female Category:Mutated Category:God Wannabe Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Mutants Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Aristocrats Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Parasite Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Sophisticated Category:Minion Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists